artic fox
by pyro of the flame road
Summary: a reboot to artic fox
1. Chapter 1

pyro: hello every one pyro here. well many people commented they wanted a update on some of my stories and i decided that i should shake my depression off. iwas kinda stumped on how to continue my artic fox series and many more...i was given a chance in the form of a very talented writer whose stories i enjoy. he messaged me in a dark time and gave some encouraging words and even went as far as to help me with a reboot of artic fox. so a thousand thanks to blazeraptor54. who is my co-author on this story.

disclaimer: i dont own rwby or naruto they belong to rooster teeth and kishimoto respectively

P.s the scene where Kushina jumps from the waterfall please listen to Narrow Skies: You won't find me.

The wheel churns forevermore, a deadly spin, endless in the cycle. Cold winds, the rustling of a few leaves, and the chill of the air gave setting to a soon tragedy. What is purity, is it white, like the snow upon the cold ground?

If so then why is winter so bitter, full of war and death?

A woman bounds over a log, carrying a bundle wrapped in an orange blanket as she looks around, her fox ears twitching at the sound of crunching snow. Her eyes widened, blues laced with fear as she took off running and bounding quickly over snowbanks.

Hiding among the trees, her breaths showing the air as a fine mist, she peers over a tree. Seeing several men and women looking around, guns and bows, swords and axes. They were armed to the teeth, from the claw and down, all seeking blood.

Her blood, and the blood of her son. Whom was mewling at her bosom, signaling he needed nourishment, but she couldn't afford to feed him now. Distraction would put the baby in a wail, then she'd be sprinting all over again.

She barely dodged the first round of arrows and shots made at her, she doubted she could be so lucky once more. They were relentless, uncaring of the people that they slaughtered to get to her in the first place, Death Watchers.

Expert assassins, working for high bids only, very skilled in the art of the kill. They were faceless, wearing porcelain masks to hide the manly jaw of the men and the soft round face of the women that wore them. An emotionless killer, neither woman nor child escaped them.

The leader of them was wearing an eagle mask, walking slowly and looking around, "come on out Kushina!"

"Kushina Uzumaki, you know that I know you can hear me, I offer you a deal. We've had to chase you for a day now, you're very skilled to avoid us, despite us being hot on your trail. So, I'll overlook you stabbing Gecko in the head. As a show of goodwill," the leader removes his mask, revealing a young man with black hair and black eyes, "I show you my face."

"Now, listen Kushina, this is a one time offer. You can offer the child, or we can start this cat and mouse chase all over again, and you must be cold…hungry…tired perhaps? Come now, why care for something that has shown you nothing in return, maybe it won't even love you when it's grown. Faunus women like yourself have pride in strength, in need of survival, so I implore you to look at your instincts of self-survival." He furthered his words, crossing his arms as he spoke, "I only give you thirty seconds."

He puts his mask back on, taking a deep breath, "twenty-eight!"

Kushina grits her teeth, removing the cloth off her son's head, her red hair matching his as he gurgled and looked at her. She looks into her son's blue eyes, whimpering as she kissed his forehead. Crying as she placed her face into his chest.

"No matter what," Kushina says with tears spilling from her eyes, "mommy will always love you."

Holding him with one arm, she reached under her jacket, grabbing a pistol. Quickly she whipped around the tree and fired a shot, and it found it's mark on a man wearing a dragon mask. His head split open from the shot, blood and gore flying into the air as he collapsed.

Kushina began running hard as she used their shock and distraction to get a head start. Throwing herself over brush, cold icicles cutting into her arms as she shielded her baby. Bounding over various obstacles of snow banks and rocks, she ran along a river and was looking a way to cross as she saw the strong stream.

She dodged to the right as her ears caught the whizzing sound of an arrow, barely managing to hop over it since it was aimed at her feet. She used all her might to channel her semblance which was her ability to be super active in her reflexes, but it didn't matter against those more skilled than her.

It only helped her dodge shots at this point or turn her body to avoid hurting her son. Her lean figure was agile enough to navigate the snow, having been used to it all her life, and some of these assassins seemed used to it as well.

Most were lagging.

A roaring sound filled her ears, soon coming up the edge of a huge waterfall, she skids to stop on the rock that she barely saw over it's mist. Looking down, seeing no bottom, she winced as she saw assassins block her escape routes.

Backing up, rocks kicked by her feet fell over, clattering against the cliffside.

"Give us the child."

"No!"

"Give him to me!"

"Never!"

"My son is worth more to me, to this world, than you or my own life. I will not, I shall not, and cannot let filth like you harm him. Killing me makes no difference, Naruto Uzumaki must and will live, and he will come back…and hunt everyone…of you down. I foresaw this, I knew it would be like this, but I love my son…and accepting fate is alright with me." Kushina backed up, looking at them as she tucked her son under her coat.

"Stop!" An assassin wearing a fox mask screamed.

"May you all find peace in hell," Kushina says as she takes a deep and then jumps backward.

Time slowed for the young mother as she clutched her son, looking up at the cliff edge as it got further away from her,"we will meet soon my love."

"Our son will live, he must live, a song of fire and ice has been made between us. Blood of a mother to soak upon her child, and with it, the door to light opened."Looking under her coat as she blinked once and smiles as she strokes her son's hair.

"I will always hold you, in this life, and into the next. I will see you, but you will never find me until the end, I love you my son…go in peace."She takes a deep breath as the first rocks approach.

Silently her body smashed into them, crunching sounds made as her bones snap from the force. Clutching her son, intent to take all punishment for him. Tumbling off them, she collides with a second set of rocks that break open her jaw, making her gurgle in agony as she had tears fall from her eyes.

Slowly, she took a deep breath, and both slammed into the ice-cold water below. Angling herself to where she was laying on her back as she floated upwards, she smiled as she heard her son bawl. Tears mixed with blood as it poured down her face.

"I…love…you." She manages to say, but alas, she finally gives in to the embrace of death.

Floating down the ice river as the stream slowly became calm, the infant wails, wanting his mother when he sensed her gone from him. A bond that was transcended of death and knowledge, he wails as he felt her leave despite her being there.

Her foot caught a rock, holding both there, and slowly blood washed down the river as her lifeless body clutched her son. One last act to give him a fighting chance, to stay warm. Slowly, but surely snow began to fall around them, giving false purity to the scene of a tragedy.

The rapid sounds of crunching of snow could be heard as a man wearing a cloak, a giant sword on his back, and a small cape that fluttered in the winds hitting opposite of him ran through the snow. Looking at the body as he heard an infant cry, he looked at the body, stopping.

"Goddamn…" He nearly chokes at the scene, through the blood in the water he could see something moving around under the woman's coat.

He seriously hoped that it was some little Grimm that got her, but as he opened the coat he found a redheaded child, "fuck me. You had it rough didn't you little guy, come on."

The man reached down, taking Naruto from his mother, making him wail some more. He bounced him a little, putting him under his cape her turned it to make a makeshift blanket for the infant. Looking at the woman he could see that she somehow had a smile on her face, her eyes were still open.

Shaking his head, he reached down and pulled her out. Checking for a pulse he found none, looking back at the where the waterfall was and then looking at her, he shakes his head. Clutching his eyes as he sat there and choked back some sobs as he realized that he arrived too late save someone.

Suddenly several figures came from around, surrounding him, the lead took off his mask once more. Looking at the man in his eyes, the man that held the baby looked down at him as the group drew their weapons.

"Qrow Brawen, younger brother of Raven Brawen, a drunk with no title. My name is Lucius Verdant," Lucius gave a graceful bow, "a man has paid a lot of money for the child's death. You can understand that, coming from a bandit background and such, no?"

"So, my deal is to you, walk away and I'll pay you my take." Lucius offered as he watched Qrow's equally black eyes turn red, and then glare at him.

"You dare…" Qrow grinds out as he reached behind, "try to swindle me…after killing a young mother…for money?"

"You…pigs…you…animals…" Qrow unfolded the sword into a scythe, "you're about to meet the reaper of Beacon firsthand."

Lucius eyes widened, even more so has his take on the world become inverted, was that his own body that he was staring at? It collapsed just about the time he hit the snow, blood leaking down, painting a liquid portrait upon the snow as several of his men and women screamed around him.

Metal could be heard; the sounds of flesh being torn following soon afterwards.

And, within mere moments, those that didn't escape Qrow's wrath were soon split open for the entire boreal forest to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey pyro here! here is another chap from me and blazeraptor. also thank you for reading this story and giving us comments. any way heres our next chap.**

 **disclaimer: we dont own naruto or rwby if we did we would be loaded lol**

Qrow stood over small snow mound, freshly dug mud was slowly being covered with snow as he held the infant in his arms. Snow pelted the boreal forest in heavier fashion, the stains on his clothing were wet and red.

He had killed many of the people who had killed the woman, but still, a mother today was lost but the child was saved luckily. How could this world be so cruel? The man had felt papers inside the boy's blanket, he had somehow remained dry throughout the ordeal, perhaps his mother was a determined person despite death grasping her?

She must've loved this boy with all her heart.

Qrow took a deep breath, slowly exhaling it to calm down a little bit, "I don't know you."

"You were dead when I found you, perhaps one day I'll come back here to give you a better grave, but I wanted to let you know that your son is safe. I don't know what those people were after you, I don't know how you continued to keep your son safe despite the overwhelming odds, perhaps you would've been a doting mother." Qrow found himself crying a little bit, though his voice didn't reflect it.

Qrow sighed, "I have a friend that just had a kid, about your age. If anything happened to her like you, if someone out there still loved you enough, I hope they are tracking every one of them bastards down. If not, then, well…I don't know honestly."

"Sorry if this seems awkward, I'm not good with funerals, never been." Qrow rubbed the back of his head with a free hand, "but I promise you that your sacrifice won't be in vain."

With that Qrow smiles, reaching down and placing a sunflower on the grave her carried with him for good luck, and took a deep breath as he looked at the poorly made wooden cross. The mumbling and whimpering of the child he carried in his left arm alerted him to the cold once more.

Looking down at the infant he slightly smiles, "come then, let's get you warm."

"So, you mean to tell me you were hunting Grimm when you came about the situation?" A man silvery haired questioned Qrow, sipping his coffee while rubbing his temple.

"Ozpin, yes, we've been over this."

"I see…that is troubling."

"Well, yeah, why would they be after a kid?"

"That is a good question, and a dark one at that, I fear Salem somehow has a hand in this."

"That bitch…err…lady."

"Qrow…"

"Hmm?"

"The infant can't understand you yet."

Qrow blinked once, "then that motherfucking bitch."

Pursing his lips, Ozpin nudged his head side to side in agreement, "yes that evil woman."

"This presents us with a conundrum, a question that has implications for the future of the infant, a difficult move forward. If we choose to put him in an orphanage then there is a possibility that whoever really was after him will find him again, while if we keep him he'll be forced into our line of work," Ozpin told Qrow as he adjusted himself.

A knock at the door came in the form of Professor Peach, she entered with papers held in her hand, looking at everyone in the room as her pink hair dressed in a bun bounced as she walked with a proud strike, her yellow eyes observing them, glowing a little when she looked at Qrow.

"Mr. Brawen, I believe we've had a talk about your liver."

"Hey Peach, sup?"

"Nothing much, save that you totally brought me a conundrum."

"How so?"

Peach tossed the papers on the desk, "that child is not normal."

Everyone looked at Peach as her dark skin flustered at everyone's questioning looks, she then sighs as Ozpin reads the papers. Looking at them he then looked troubled, looking at the baby that was slowly sleeping in a makeshift crib near them.

"Well," Ozpin sighs, "that explains why he's colder to the touch than any other baby. The Schnee have always been cold, literally."

"Save the boy isn't Schnee, well, at least not that we know of. Nicholas is a rich man, an elderly man now with grandchildren, but it's possible he had a bastard along the way…and I'm not really saying the child in our possession. But, that's not the troubling part, his aura is off the charts, I felt the locked away power when I was scanning him over." Peach took a deep breath, "and besides that, he's a healthy fox Faunus."

"Well, there is one more thing, inside of him seems to be a much darker aura. I can't explain it, it's like it's a part of him…but isn't. It's something to consider, especially that two separate sets of auras may equate to separate sets of semblances. So, that makes three bloodlines, but then I went digging as you will read." Peach motioned for Qrow to pick up another file, this one having a picture of the woman that had died and his world stopped.

"Kushina Uzumaki," he read aloud, "a singer from an activist band named Equilibrium."

"Her files indicated that she had just given birth to a healthy baby son just three months ago in October, October Tenth to be precise. Her boyfriend is a deceased Huntsman named Minato Namikaze, who died in a battle near Mantle. He died just around the time Naruto was born, so she had just picked up the job as a singer," Peach stated her findings as she crossed her arms.

Qrow frowns, "he's not too much older than Ruby…"

"What else is interesting, according to this file, a doctor named Arthur Watts had been the doctor for her birth and her infants care since that child right there got diagnosed with a heart disease that I can confirm, but it's not to the extent of needing "chronic treatment" as said in the own doctor's words." Peach points at the document Qrow was handing Ozpin, who watched as The Crow of Brawen took a deep breath.

"Something troubling you Qrow?"

"Yeah, if I was faster this kid would have his mother."

"You don't know that."

"Do I not, really, don't screw with me Ozpin I'm sober right now."

Everyone looked at him, as if he had grown a second head, "what?"

"I'm sorry, but you just said that S-word?" Peach questioned, stunned pretty much deaf herself at him saying S-word.

"Shit?"

"No, S.O.B.E.R."

"Oh, right, liver issues…meh."

"Given this information, along with the possibility the kid could have been experimented on as evidenced. I hereby say that he will have to follow in our footsteps, perhaps it's for the best, for if he ever did learn of his true history he'd probably seek out those responsible in the death of his mother, quite possibly his father since it seems a little too convenient that he dies just as this child was born. So, Qrow, I hereby make you the legal guardian," Ozpin smiled as he spoke.

"Wait," Qrow blinked and then looked at Ozpin, "you're fucking with me."

"Nope."

"Peach, c'mon, Ozpin is fucking with me, right?"

"Peach will not help you here, besides, it could do you some good."

"I can't be a father, good lords Ozpin, look at me man!"

"I'm a drunk, I love being drunk, and I love fast women." Qrow crosses his arms, "does that sound like a role model to you?"

"You drink because your depressed, you only love it because you dull your feelings towards the world, and you only go after women of the night because of one that won't reciprocate you." Ozpin shot holes throughout Qrow's excuses, making the man look at him.

"Oh, sure, hey Winter. You know what would be awesome, what if I told that your grandfather cheated on your grandmother and had a bastard son, and bam this is the grandson. Now, this may come as a shock, but this means that this little punk you see with me is your cousin…see what I mean?" Qrow questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"As fucked up as that sounds," Peach sighed, "he kind of does have a point Ozpin."

"My judgment remains firm, you promised a mother her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, you are Qrow Brawen are you not?" Ozpin questioned Qrow, folding his arms slightly.

"No shit."

"Do you go back on your word now Qrow?"

Qrow stood there, silence fell, and then he sighed in defeat. "Shit, you're good…"

"Well, then, Qrow prepare for the longest time off I've ever given you." Qrow watched as Ozpin signed a document, "and you will have the cover story of being gone a lot of months and pretending to be a grieving father who had just lost his lover to childbirth of his son."

"I guess, I can agree to that, but one request." Qrow holds up his finger, "I want one more night of intense drinking, sex, and party. Because Gods knows I'm not having any of that for the next several years."

Ozpin sighed, pinching his nose, "if it'll make you comply…you got twenty-fou-wow!"

Ozpin was stunned when Qrow ran out of the door, slamming it, and they heard the elevator shafts slam open before the rapid clinking of buttons before it went down. Blinking once, twice, Peach and Ozpin looked at each other.

"That man…" Peach slammed her palm into her forehead, shaking her head, "typical."

"Ahem," Peach turns to Ozpin, "typical?"

"Sorry, I'll get back to work, but please read over the file for more details." Peach walked out of the door as well and closed it.

"Oh, and by the way," Peach pokes her head back into the room. "I think it'd be best if Qrow kept Naruto's surname as his middle name…just in case he wants to confront his past a little bit."

"Naruto," Ozpin looked at the infant, "that's his name?"

"Yes." Peach answered.

Sixteen Years Later.

Laying spread eagle on the bed, a rather lean blonde-haired teen with wild spiky blonde hair snored loudly as he scratched his buttocks. Mumbling in his sleep as he rolled off his bed, slamming into the floor which woke him up.

"Huh, what, what the fuck?" Naruto looked around, noticing that light was coming out of his shades.

Pulling them back Naruto saw the sun was high in the noon, and his eyes widened a little bit, "shit!"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Naruto threw on some orange sweatpants and a red T-shirt, "fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"I'm late, super late, damn it, dad!" Naruto yells as he runs down the hall, grabbing he gauntlets that were laying on the kitchen table where he had left as he worked on them.

Throwing on his socks and shoes, Naruto bounced on one foot as he put the last one as he headed toward the door, opening it quickly, slamming it shut before locking it. Taking a deep breath, Naruto began running in the cold air of Fall laced over him, he had just turned sixteen last month and got drunk with his dad for the first time.

Last night, both got into a contest, and it was obvious his old man had won.

He looked horribly unkempt as he bucked hard down the road, sprinting fast enough to make him look like a blur, heading toward Signal as he booked it as fast as he could. Skidding to a stop as he saw an old woman reaching for her cat in the tree.

"Mr. Pickles, please come down." The woman begged, watching as the blonde came by her, "oh young man could you help me?"

"Yeah, granny, give me a minute." Naruto jumped up, getting the cat into his hands, "here."

Naruto drops down before handing the woman her cat, she nods, walking away as he took a deep breath as he began to run once more.

"So, in conclusion, of today's lesson, ladies, and gentlemen. You either stand and look at someone's weaknesses while projecting a false one of your own, or, you can simply get your asses handed to you every day here." Qrow stated, sitting at his desk, with an obvious hangover.

"Uncle Qrow," Qrow looked at his niece, "where is Naruto?"

"Oh," Qrow hadn't noticed due to his overwhelming headache, "um…Ruby has he just left?"

"No, he's not been here all day."

"Oh…oh, damn, that's not good."

"Uncle Qrow, didn't you and Naruto have a contest last night?"

"Maybe…"

Slamming a door open with his foot, Naruto stood at the doorway breathing hard, "I'm here!"

"Yeah, at the end of the day, detention."

"Eh?!"

"Busted!" Ruby yelled out, laughing as Naruto almost fell backward in defeat.

"C'mon son, don't wanna spend detention with your old man?" Qrow teased as everyone got out, "beside it'll teach you a lesson to wake up on time for once."

"Hey, I'm not full to blame here, you wanted to have a drinking contest last night."

"I did, and I won, and I once again retain my status as the man of the house."

"So why didn't you wake me up."

"I…forgot."

Naruto sighed, sitting at a desk, "well, you got me an hour. Oh, hey there shortcake."

"messy fox," Ruby shoots back, sticking her tongue out, "cut your hair."

"Never, my hair is my friend, Dattebayo!" "

"Sheesh, no wonder you can't get a girlfriend."

"Hey!"

Naruto crossed his arms, "you wanna go pipsqueak?"

"Do you tall and ugly?"

"Well?"

"Well?!"

Qrow pinched his nose, "will you two please stop, you're going to kill me."

Both turned to him, smiling, "truce?"

Naruto was sitting at the end of detention, leaning in his chair, "so why did you let Ruby go?"

"She's not in detention."

"Right…"

"So, how does that jaw feel?"

"I don't know, I kicked you pretty good in the face, did I break a tooth?"

"Cheeky little bastard."

"I am your son."

Qrow laughs, "ain't that the truth, why do I hear Redbone?"

"Oh, fuck, really?" Naruto pulled his scroll out, a picture of a girl flashing on it.

"Hey, isn't that one of the twins from the crow's nest?"

"Yeah?"

"Damn, you really are my son."

"Sh-shut up, it's not like that."

Qrow laughs a little bit, and leans back in his chair, "sure kid…whatever you say."

"Pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert Naruto, I'm a sexaholic, trust me once you get some you'll be like a hound dog." Qrow teasingly points out, "now answer the phone before she breaks it off."

"We aren't dating."

"Yet, could get you a girlfriend if you answer it."

"Well old man, kindly shut up for four seconds!"

"Four…"

Naruto rolled his eyes, answering the call, "Miltia."

"Hey Naruto, um, your cousin is at the bar."

"Oh, Yang, is she playing nice?"

"Um…"

"Oh, okay, well…shit."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'll be on my way to get her."

"Please do, because well, she's getting ready to fight."

"Tell your sis not to hurt her too much."

"R-right."

Naruto took a deep breath, "well I thought it was a date call, but in it's a Yang Call. She's either drunk, looking for her mother, who some guy tried to sleaze on her. So, dad, as much as I like detention."

"Duty Calls."

"Duty Calls, jinx Naruto you owe me a beer."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Yang and the twins were duking it out, the club was getting thrashed about as she knocked both away. She wiped her lips, she smirked a little bit and bounced her blonde hair a little bit. The twins for their part were exhausted, Yang seemed like she could keep going on and on.

"Jeez, all I wanted was some answers, you two had no businesscutting inon it." Yang puns as she got ready to go back to fighting.

"Hey, Miltia, when he's getting here?" Her sister questioned as she got ready to get Miltia another opening, "I don't think we're needing to be careful around her here."

"Not coming to me," Yang smirks as she got ready to charge, "fine with me!"

Yang roars as she charged at the girls, only for a wall of ice to separate them, with Naruto appearing at the doors.

"TIME THE FUCK OUT!" Naruto yelled to the top of his lungs, his aura flaring around him.

Everyone looked at him, with Yang having a hint of anger in her eyes as the wall fell apart, "you!"

"Sup cousin."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Got a call from my lady friend over there, the shy one, hey Miltia."

Yang turns to see Miltia waving her hand him a little bit, and then she glared at them.

"You ratted me out, you two, what the hell?!" Yang roars as she waves her arms about, pouting childishly as she crossed them. "Not fun, not cool, and I still have unanswered questions."

"Look, Yang, calm down. Why are you here, C'mon, take a walk with me eh?" Naruto motioned with his head, "c'mon."

Yang sighed, folding her arms as she harrumphed while walking toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

**pyro here** **me and blaze been discussing somethings revolving this story and decided that while this story will not have lemons...we will make a seperate story of one shots revolving what happens behind closed door cannon and non cannon. i will of course let ya'll know which is or which is not. also once again big praise for blaze who is helping me shape up this story nicely. thanks bro for all the hard work.**

 **chapter start**

Naruto had his arms crossed as he walked by Yang, glaring at her as she paced on the floor, she then got frustrated and turned to face him with a glare. Raising his eyebrow as her lilac eyes met his blue ones, his blonde hair raggedy and unkempt due to hurrying to get her which fell somewhat a little over his left eye.

"So," Naruto took a deep breath, "are we going to talk about this or are we going to just keep ignoring me?"

"It doesn't matter," she grumbles as she crosses her arms, facing away from Naruto.

"Yep, don't matter that've I didn't know these people due to dad you've could've gotten really hurt. Nope, don't matter that Miltia and Melanie are trained fighters and we're just going easy on you, nope. Don't matter that you have a sister and dad at home that need you," Naruto continued his soft-spoken tirade against Yang, "so what the fuck is your problem this time?"

"Wanna know what's wrong, I'll tell you! You, you think you can just walk in big and bad when you aren't even my blood! For fuck sakes, unless my uncle was banging a redhead that we didn't know about you have to wear hair dye to make you blonde, so why do you even give a fuck!" Yang screamed right in his face, her eyes turning red as she glared right into his.

She didn't see that she just hurt him in deep, purposely or not, Naruto took a deep sigh as he calmed himself. He thought simply rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of what next to say as he stuttered over a few words in his head, as well holding himself back from just slapping the hell out of Yang for disrespecting his dead mother.

Then, for whatever reason, pettiness took hold in his mind as he glared right back at him.

"Yet, supposedly not even blood, but at least I'm here protecting your sorry ass. So, you can take your fucking words Yang and shove it up your ass, because time for a hard pill to swallow. Summer is gone, she's never coming back, and Raven is a piece of shit who cares more about money than she ever would her own flesh and bloo-ack!" Naruto didn't get to finish his now rage filled tirade against Yang, having started to lose his cool toward its end.

Instead Yang punched him as hard as she could, roaring with it, sending him careening into a wall across the other side of the club. Everyone stopped, Junior, Melanie and Miltia, even the staff. They just watched as Yang spat at Naruto's direction and got the hell out of there.

"Naruto," Miltia almost screams as she runs over to him, "Naruto are you okay?!"

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, his lip was busted open, he also had a cracked back molar in the right side of his jaw. But, worst of all, Naruto was just emotionally hurt by Yang. Sitting up in the impression on the wall, he just sighs, looking at Miltia.

He nods, "I'll be fine Miltia, not the worst hit I've ever took."

It wasn't a lie.

"Why did she hit you like that, what was said to make that psycho hit you like this?" Miltia questions him as she watched her sister go and get the first aid kit.

"Basically, she's eternally PMSing because mommy dearest hasn't given her a hug in the last thirteen years, then turns around and throws in my face the fact I dye my hair as a reason I'm not blood. Least I'm not a fucking ungrateful cunt, but you know the old saying, like mother like daughter," Naruto spat out some blood, "if she thinks I'm ever jumping in for her again after this, she's out of her fucking mind."

"Here, Miltia, damn his face his swollen a little." Melanie says as she hands her sister the kit, watching as she got the stuff out to clean his lip, "you gonna be alright there ya tough son of a bitch?"

"Hehehe," Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "Melanie…you always find a way to make me laugh…"

"Hey kid, you wanna drink on the house of course," Junior said as he looked at Naruto from across the bar.

Naruto got up, slightly wriggling away from Miltia but then squeezed her hand as a show of appreciation. Despite his pain he did shoot her a smile a little bit, leaning over to kiss her cheek before walking toward Junior.

Melanie almost lost her shit when Miltia just turned beet red, blushing mad, she even dropped the medical supplies in her hand as she just stood crouched there. Her older twin pats her back, laughing a little bit.

"Hey, Miltia, you there?" Melanie questioned her sister as she notices her staring into the impression.

Finally, signs of life as Miltia shook and placed her hand on her cheek where he had kissed it, "y-yep."

Naruto was sitting at the bar, watching Junior starting to make his drink, "Junior…be honest with me…do you give her any information?"

"No," Junior says as he mixes Naruto's favorite drink, "wanna know the truth?'

"Hmm?"

"Raven hasn't come into this bar in almost ten years, after I yelled at her for abandoning her family, she needed to get out of the game and be a damn mother."

Junior mixed Naruto's Mimosa as he pretended the need to turn around, finishing it in one of the finer glasses while slipping a pill inside of it that quickly dissolves. Slowly, taking a deep breath, Junior turned back to Naruto.

"Before you drink that man," Junior placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "what are you doing when you get out of here?"

"I got three days before I go to Beacon, perhaps I'll just lay low, stay here for a minute and drink like dad and me did on my seventeenth birthday. Maybe, I don't know, perhaps I'll just buy a roundtrip ticket to Atlas and search for questions about my own mother." Naruto says as he looked at the glass, "my dad never talked about her much."

"However, I know what she looks like, I've seen his file on her at the very least. He told me he kept files on all the family, just in case he bit the dust, or if…someone bit the dust like Aunt Summer." Naruto sadly said as he looked at himself on the table's reflection.

Taking a deep sigh, "she was the most badass caring mom I could ever think of, and yet…she's gone. I just don't get why Yang can't take the good times and roll with those, at least she has a sister and the love of a mother to know what that even feels like."

"You can't have it all kid, sometimes life fucks you harder than anything, and Yang's just getting a taste of that over the last few years." Junior assured him, "now c'mon on man drink up…perhaps…well."

Junior turned to the girls, "one of my little assistants could take all your troubles away, perhaps both?"

Blushing, Naruto slightly chuckled, "thanks for the offer…but…I got my eye on someone right now."

Naruto turned to Miltia, winking at her a little, making her nearly fall backward. Junior laughs as he pats Naruto's shoulder, with Melanie sauntering over to Naruto with a flaunt of body to tease her sister's possible beau.

Miltia quickly got up, walking to where she could sit by Naruto, getting the same kind of drink Naruto had. Slowly, she watched him staring his drink as Melanie sat by him as well.

"Hey, you know, good sisters always share." Melanie told Naruto, who just blushes redder and takes the orange out the glass to eat it.

Melanie chuckled, "that and Miltia can swallow almost an entire cucumber"

He nearly spat the orange out, coughing and sputtering at the information, but his own cucumber seemed to take privy to it.

"Melanie!" Miltia nearly shouts, blushing mad, "that's not cool!"

"Oh, relax sis, if you don't want cucumbers…I can take a mouthful." Melanie playfully licked her lips, and Naruto just nearly felt more uncomfortable as he squirmed a little hide his eggplant.

Naruto just grabs his Mimosa, downing it in one go, "okay well…I'm…I'm…huh…that's funny."

"What?" Miltia and Melanie ask.

"You said you two were twi-nths whsht twosm modnth…fuickth Jumoth…" Naruto's eyes rolled to back of his head as he fell out of the barstool backwards, hitting the ground hard.

Melanie laughs, "did he just blow and go?"

"Melanie, no, he's been drugged!" Miltia looked at Junior as she got off her barstool and checked Naruto over, "what the hell, Junior!"

"Kid said he said he was think about leaving, so, I made sure to get him into bed. I need you lovely ladies to tuck him in and keep him a little company. Then again, I think he wouldn't mind waking up to two women on him like bees to honey." Junior rubbed the back of his head, while laughing nervously, afraid that Miltia would kick his shit.

Junior then smiles, "take him and patch him up, he can crash here on the house…among other things Melanie."

Melanie gives a sultry growl, "c'mon sis let's go make our blonde fox Faunus comfortable."

"Melanie, I know what you're thinking, and no…'

"Oh, but dear sister, whatever do you mean?"

"He'll be in my bed, it's the most comfortable anyway."

Melanie laughs at that, "and it makes a good squeak from the springs."

Blushing madly, Miltia just sighs, "whatever come on."

"Oh, dear sister," a Cheshire smile spread across Melanie's face, "we can give him something to wake up to that any man would die for hahaha."

Rolling her eyes Miltia just shook her head, "help me here, he's heavier than he looks."

"All that muscle," Melanie grins as she helps her sister drag Naruto toward the stairs and up to their room.

In her room, Miltia was tucking Naruto loosely, watching him snore loudly as he slept on her bed. She had to admit it, being drugged is not how she imagined. She kind of imagined it as a romantic evening, followed by touching and kissing, and then getting her back here to where she'd have muffle the door a little.

She had seen Naruto's eggplant, it was healthy, and that was just a light understatement.

May not have been the biggest in the land, maybe the not the widest, bit most certainly not the smallest and meekest. The reason why she knew, she was a closet pervert, she kind of spied on him when he used her shower one day.

Melanie was on her phone though, ringing up a number she knew all to well from Naruto's seventeenth birthday. Finally, she heard a grumble, and then smiles. She then deepened her voice, she was going try and punk Qrow out.

 **"Qrow here, the fuck you want?"**

"Look, Qrow, we've got your son."

 **"Excuse me?"**

"You heard me, if you want him alive, bring ten million liens to The Crow's Nest by tomorrow night."

 **"Haha, very funny, because you sound like a dead motherfucker."**

Melanie's face fell a little bit, that wasn't Qrow's joking voice, was he thinking this was serious?

"Um, um, we'll cut off his pecker!"

 **"You cut anything on my son, even a hair, I'll make sure Crow's Nest turns into one big Bloody Marie."**

"Melanie," Melanie turned to her sister, "stop it before he actually does come down here."

"Boo, you ruined!" Melanie stuck her tongue at her sister

Qrow was sitting across the twins, taking a large drink of whiskey out of his flask, **"so where is my boy."**

"Up in my room," Miltia says, "he's fast asleep."

She purposely neglected to tell Qrow about Junior drugging him, because Qrow may just go off since he was drunk, but for right now she was going to play along with her sister on this.

 **"Oho, little bastard works fast,"** Qrow took another swig. **"So, why you are telling me you two screwed."**

"Well, no, we didn't." Miltia rubbed the back of her head, "he kind…of got drunk after fighting with Yang."

 **"Ah, Raven Syndrome."**

"R-Raven Syndrome?"

 **"Eternal PMSing, that's my niece, so what did she say to make him go and get drunk."**

"Well, he said he didn't belong in your family, because he's not blood. So, she kind of broke his heart a little bit, I try mending it, and then called you." Melanie interjected before Miltia could say anything,

 **"Ah, I see, not nice to pity fuck someone."**

"Oh, trust me, it's a pity that we were his first."

Qrow nearly spat out his drink, **"lucky bastard."**

 **"Indeed,"** Miltia blushes as she spoke and growls a little, **"but what about Yang?"**

"Yeah, bimbo, she can't keep coming up in here and ruining our fucking business all the time because mommy dearest may be in the area. Last time Raven sat foot in here, from Junior told me, she and him got into an argument over Yang. Ungrateful," Melanie took a deep breath, "bitch."

"But, for real, we haven't really screwed yet." Melanie then watched as Qrow just leaned over and smirked.

He smirked brightly, **"because if he's anything like his old man right here, you ain't just strolling away from the bed girly."**

Miltia just fell backward, blushing mad, much to her sister's embarrassment. Qrow finished his drink, and then sighs as he gets up and looked at the girls.

 **"You got my son for the next three days, I assume, I'll pack his stuff up and send it here. I'm proud of him, what Yang did was uncalled for, and I'll address it when I get home."** Qrow said as he grabbed his jacket, **"and do me a favor Melanie and Miltia."**

Both girls looked at him, and then gave them a sly smirk, **"put a condom on him. I don't wanna be a grandfather."**

 **(at ruby's house)**

"Taiyang!" Qrow screams outside of his brother's house as he pounded on the front door, "open the fucking door!"

Taiyang slung the door, "what's wrong Qrow?!"

"Your fucking oldest daughter, Little Raven, where the fuck is she!"

"Qrow, what happened?"

"Tell me where she is Tai!"

Taiyang noticed tears spilling from Qrow's eyes, "where the fuck is she, and forgive me, because I'm gonna snap her fucking neck!"

"Wh-what the hell?!" Taiyang grabs Qrow, "why?!"

Yang came running down the stairs, there she saw her uncle and father struggling with each other, "what's up uncle Qrow."

"Don't ever call me uncle, you bitch, you killed him!"

"Huh?"

"You killed my baby boy, you are a fucking piece of shit, you're no better than your mother!"

Ruby came running into the room, "dad, what happened to Naruto?"

"Ruby just got to your room, this isn't concerning you, please!" Taiyang ordered his daughter as she nods and runs to her room, kind of scared of the fight that about happen.

"What, I didn't kill him, I knocked his fucking block off though!" Yang yells, "and he deserved it!"

Qrow reignites the struggle on Taiyang, throwing the man to the side as he managed to get into the living room and scare Yang enough to make her back up.

"You didn't kill him directly, but you should've, you broke his heart Yang. Why, why did you do that, he's your cousin! You ungrateful, insecure, brat! He just went there to protect you, he loved you Yang, he loved you like the sister he never had! You took it, threw it in his face, and then walked away! Know what he did, wanna know what my son did, he killed himself!" Everyone stopped at the declaration, "he got drunk and decided to do drugs and he overdosed!"

Yang stood there, shaking a little, "uncle Qrow…I…"

"Don't call me your uncle, you…you…" Qrow wails, dramatically, which made Taiyang stop for a minute.

Then it clicked in his head,"I should let him do this, it'll teach Yang a lesson."

"Uncle Qrow…I…" Yang starts to cry a little bit, she sobbed under breath before she realized all that she said to Naruto, "I didn't mean to hurt him…I…"

"Yet you told him you weren't his family, you know he missed Summer too, right, he loved her like his own mother as well. You don't think he didn't hurt, or still did after she was gone, and what do you do?! You tell him all that, all those memories didn't matter." Qrow then yelled at her, "you killed him, and he'll never walk through those to doors to nag you and hug Ruby ever again!"

Yang broke on that one, she fell to the floor sobbing, "I just wanted to know where she was!"

"I'm so sorry, please Qrow, tell me you're lying! Please, please, please not him too. I'm so sorry, dad, uncle…oh gods what did I d-o-o-o!" Yang wails as she sobbed into her hands, not noticing Qrow wiping his face quickly.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck-shit-shit, it burns, why do women wear this shit. It burns, burns, Tai water…water Tai!" Qrow yells as his eyes start turning red, even in his sclera.

Taiyang ran quickly then came back quickly and splashed water on Qrow's face, "what did you do?"

"I put some mascara in eyes to help with the tears, it work?"

"It did beautifully, but for real, is Naruto okay?"

"He has a broken molar, a busted lip, but he's like me."

"One tough son of a bitch?"

"One tough son of a bitch."

Yang then looked up at them, "y-you two, you two lied about this whole thing?!"

"Not exactly all of it, but about ninety percent of it. Don't blame you dad kid, he had nothing to do with it, I was just going to scare you. But, here's something you need to realize, your words hurt people even if you didn't mean them. You don't think Naruto wants you to be happy, he loves you Yang, for real. There's not a day goes by that he doesn't call, that he doesn't make sure you and Ruby are good, he literally has given you the clothes off his back…why say that to him?" Qrow inquired as he knelt to her side, "you don't think he's hurting to."

Yang started to sob, "I just wanna know if my mom actually loves me or not, it's not fair…"

"Yang," Taiyang said as she looked at him, "you had a mother that loved you."

"But, she wasn't blood."

"Does that matter, she fed you, right out her own breasts and all."

"But…but…"

Taiyang walked over to his daughter and helped her up before wrapping his arms around her, "shh…it's okay. I love you, and it's okay, I know how it feels honey. I wish that she was here too, you need to realize that Ruby is also hurting to…so you need to be strong and lashing out a people isn't being strong honey."

Yang nodded, crying into her father's shoulder, "I'm sorry dad…"

"I know, Qrow, you forgive her?"

"Yeah, of course, but I'm not the one she should be apologizing too…"

"That is true, and she will, right?"

Yang looked at him, nodding, "yes…"

Taiyang smiles, rubbing his daughter's head before kissing it gently, "your mother would be proud you, Yang."

"Dad," everyone turned to see Ruby, "is everything okay?"

Taiyang smiled, looking at her, "yeah…Yang's just sad. C'mon, Yang, give your sister a hug as well because she's got a surprise for you."


	4. chapter 4

chapter 4

naruto sighed getting on the ship as his eyes met with yangs. he looked down and walked to a corner to sit alone. yang went to approach him but ruby seemed to be talking to her not giving her a chance. a voice cut his thinking as he turned to see amber eyes and trailed down to see her ebony skin.

"is this seat taken?" she asked and he shrugged.

"go for it. not that im waiting on anyone or anything. name's naruto branwen uzumaki." he said and she nodded as she sat down.

"blake belladonna." she replied in the same courtesy and he took a thinking pose.

"ah the daughter of ghira and kali? my father makes me keep up with current affairs like well known children or families." he said as her eyes narrowed.

"is that so? well im sure you know what a secret is? am i correct?" she asked with a hiss and he narrowed his eyes.

"listen i was not rude to you nor do i appreciate your attitude so either chill or i can find somewhere else to sit." he said and she did not blink at his words.

"lovely so there is a empty seat over there." she said pointing and naruto teeth gratted on eachother as his hair and eyes started to change color.

"fine ill leave...bitch." he said standing to leave but she stood up staring in his eyes with equal anger.

"excuse me? what did you call me?" she hissed and he chuckled bitterly.

"i called you a bitch! you came here and all i did was introduced myself and when i suddenly know who you were. you start this whole bitchy routine and want me to leave from my spot. i don't know what your issue is but fuck you." he said and then a slap echoed through the ship as everyone went silent. his hair started to turn white slowly as his head turned to her. his eyes narrowed in anger as she gulped at the crimson orbs. they reminded her of grimm. the air got cold as yang was walking hurriedly to them but naruto growled at her causing her to freeze.

"blake...just know you. just. fucked. up." he bit out and ice started to crawl up her body. she began panicking as naruto turned to leave. ruby grabbed his arm.

"naruto! stop please!" she said and he frowned as he lifted his hand. a snap of his fingers and the ice burst as blake fell on her backside unharmed. he walked away and sat near the entrance. he was to busy seething to notice a blonde boy turn green and then threw up on his tail. let's just say that the boy had a black eye walking off the ship. naruto's hair was white and his eyes blazing red as he shook in rage. behind him his tail stiffly stood out covered in the boys bile.

"n-naruto? a-are you okay?" ruby asked behind him as yang was trying not to laugh. naruto snapped his head to the blond who stood stiff in a moment. his eyes glaring at her. he sighed bitterly.

"no rube...im not okay. i wake up and get on the ship to get a message from my 'girlfriends' saying it was over then some bitchy girl started on me and to top it off! i get puked on! i need a drink, a shower and some sleep not in that order!" he shouted out loud and the red hooded huntress in training backed away shyly as yang sighed.

"naruto ruby is only trying to help and i think you should apologize." yang said trying to control her temper and naruto's ears and tail drooped as his hair and eyes turned back to normal. a heavy sigh escaped his lips.

"sorry rubes...im just dealing with a lot. i loved miltia and not even three days...she just dumps me." he said and she nodded sympathetically. yang frowned making a mental note to visit the twins. yang spotted her friends from signal and turned to them.

"welp naru, rubes i'll catch you two later! bye!" she said as she ran of with the group. naruto frowned as ruby panicked.

" ruby go to the auditorium its that way and if the teachers ask im cleaning my tail. kay?" he asked and she nodded sadly but he ruffled her red hair.

"don't be like that. ill be back besides were at beacon now we are closer to our dreams." he said and she smiled with a embarrassed blush. he chuckled and walked away as ruby ran off in the direction he pointed. he smiled as he went to a locker room to shower but heard a explosion off in the distance and sighed.

(beacon auditorium)

naruto sighed as he entered the gym and saw yang and ruby. he smiled widely and went to them. he heard ruby talking about her exploding and chuckled. he made it over to them.

"so...that boom was you huh?" he asked and she chuckled sheepishly. yang laughed at her little sister.

"you!" a voice shouted as ruby jumped in yang's arms.

"oh god! its happening again!" she cried out and naruto frowned seeing the person.

"can we help you?" he asked and the girl looked to him.

"hush you you have no place in this. now move along faunus." she said as she walked past him and handed a pamphlet to ruby and went to poke ruby only for a wall of ice to stop her finger before it could touch her.

"i said can WE help you? im her cousin and I suggest you not to touch her schnee unless you wish to lose that finger." he said deadly serious as the girl turned her head to see him staring at her calmly.

"release me at once you filthy animal!" she demanded and naruto scowled. ruby frowned as yang growled but naruto chuckled at her then laughed out loud.

"boy you schnee never change. especially you weiss. still mad? i mean you seemed to enjoy our meeting and here you are harassing my cousin. well let me tell you...im not a animal...im a demon. you touch either of them...my dad will have to tell your sister how we couldn't find all the pieces to send back to her. got it?" he asked with a wide smile unfitting to the death threat he just gave. if possible she turned even whiter than she was and the ice melted as he walked to stand between her and ruby.

"h-how d-dare make mockery of me! i'll have you know im not afraid of you! you arent no better than the white fang! you monsters should..." she started but she was slapped she looked to see yang still in place and followed the mysterious hand that struck her to the little red haired girl. she looked surprised at her self but her surprised face settled to anger as she glared.

"my cousin is not a monster! i don't care who you are and i don't care who you think you are but nobody talks about my family like that. my cousin is the nicest person in patch! monsters don't help the poor and they don't give the shirts of their back to clothe them. he volunteers at orphanages and help schools during recess to play with the kids! my cousin is human more than you are!" she screamed and naruto's eyes widened as yang smiled. weiss seemed like she wanted to rebuke but yang walked forward as her eyes flashed red.

"i think its time for you to leave my family alone ice bitch." she said and weiss choked at the odds. three vs one wasn't in her favor and she knew the fox was powerful from past experience as he met her family through his dad and her sister. she huffed and turned leaving them to themselves.

"thanks rubes...it means a lot...ya kno what you said and all...but how did you know about all that?" he asked and she blushed at being caught red handed.

"well we noticed you went missing sometimes and i decided to...kinda follow you a couple off days and i saw you. and thanks for standing up for me." she said shyly and he smirked as he ruffled her hair again getting a annoyed groan from her.

"its what family is for right? sticking up for one another and helping each other stay out of trouble." he said and yang smiled as she wrapped them up in a giant bear hug.

"aww i love you guys!" she said squeezing them tightly as they protested. ozpin decided not to interrupt the touching family moment but smiled at his godson's smile. glynda did the same. they gave a shorter version of their speech and explained the line up for tomorrow.

they sent all the teen to bed and naruto saw yang and ruby talk to blake but he decided to go out for some air. he went on top of a building and stared down at the ground. emotions heavy from his heritage. he loved his adoptive family truly but the pain was still present. the cold crisp air nipped at his skin as his mind weighed everything. he's been called many things but monster...that one resonated with his very soul. in the back of his mind he felt...as if the statement was true. he didnt know why or did he care but it hurt deeply. also the fact he lived on borrowed time due to his semblence was another thing. the very thing he was gifted with cursed him. it tore his body apart if he tried to use it too much but he was hooked. it was addictive to have this power to help to save or to destroy. the rush of owning such a power...he couldnt stop if he wanted to.

"lien for you thoughts." a female voice said and he whipped his head and saw a beautiful girl with purple hair and amethyst eyes a small smile on her face. he sighed.

"you would waste it...im sure you know what im thinking." he said and she giggled.

"you want to jump or at least considering it." she said and he sighed harder only to be flicked on the nose.

"and sighing isnt helping your happiness. but talk to me. i could help." she said and he frowned.

"first off why should i tell you anything? i dont know you. secondly flick me again and we might have a problem." he said and she smiled despite the threat.

"my name is crystal...crystal gaia. secondly if you do jump i can tell them why and all that or maybe just maybe i like ya enough to do a lover's suicide with ya." she said and giggled at her own joke as he stared at her weirdly.

"kidding just kidding. but i want to help you. your family seems to love you despite being a faunus and im amazed at how quick you defended her from that girl. i mean a lot of love was shown only to find you here contemplating you own death. so what's ya story?" she asked and he sighed again only to be flicked on the nose. grumbling he gave in.

"im adopted...i have wanted to find clues on my parent but no one knows except my new father who saw my mother get cut down and my girlfriend of a few days broke up with me. i then get verbally assaulted by a girl because i know her because of fame. then get called a monster by weiss schnee. satisfied?" he said bitterly and she hummed thinking.

"well did you love this girl?" she asked and he looked down.

"i dont know. i liked her and we seemed to be working but on my way here she called breaking it off." he admitted and she shook her head.

"she must have had a reason i think unless she was the monster and as for family. maybe sometime not knowing is better than knowing ya kno like what if knowing hurts you and those two back there love you dearly i can see it. is that not enough? do you love them?" she asked and he nodded sadly.

"i do love them..." he said but she cut him off.

"monsters cant love so your no monster see but i know you feel a void and in time you might find someone or something to fill it but it doesnt just happen love takes time and it does hurt us so maybe you should just take a moment and think about the family you do have not the ones you dont. your happiness may not be far away if you look around. so i ask are you gonna end your life and hurt those who love you or stand firm and take what this world has to offer?" she asked and he smiled it was small but it caused her own to stretch further.

"then give the world hell my friend." she said turning to leave only for his hand to grab hers. her eyes widen as she turn to see him look down.

"c-can we ...can we talk some more?" he asked and she smiled.

"sure!" she chirped as she lead him to the entrance of the roof. both began talking as the night past and they even fell asleep on the roof. never seeing three people looking in through the door.

OMAKE the origin of the nickname

naruto sighed as he stayed over at his cousin's house he looked around and frowned he decided to get a shower in seeing as he was helping his uncle taiyang garden. so grabbing up his clothes he popped in his head phones and headed to the bath room. he opened the door and turned to see ruby staring like a deer in headlights in all her glory. his eyes widened as they subconsciously roamed her body. she then procedded to grab up shampoo bottles and throw them at him.

"get out!" she screamed as he ran out. all his mind could comprehend was a detail he thought she was too young to have...well in logic it was the time but giving how small she was he didnt think she would not that he thinks about his cousin's in that way. but here is the 'math' his brain was going over. ruby 14 red pubic hair = rubes. with that a new nick name was born as he went into the kitchen red faced in embarrassment as a angry wet ruby stormed up in a towel all he could say was

"sorry rubes"


	5. an

hey everyone quick question if i went full time as a fanfic writer would you all support me if i opened a kofi account and stuff also if you have ideas for rewards you all would like on let me know

pyro peace out


End file.
